creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
Before You Post Leave a heading with you message under it ( Heading ) and your signature (~~~~). New Creepypasta Tour Video Hi Princess Platinum, Was wondering if you would like a new video in January to replace the current one on the main page ? If so, perhaps you all can provide a list of titles you'd like to appear in the new video... thanks! Peter 21:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Threat YOU deleted MY POST on Skyrim: Molag Bal. I WILL report you If you continue to mess with me. I DID NOTHING WRONG. : Report her to what? The police? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:35, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Please be coherent when leaving a threatening message. Second I didn't delete it so please also open your eyes and read before you jump to conclusions. Why don't you play a nice game of "Hide and go fuck yourself" 00:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) princess platinum princess platinum i would like you to leave me a message why i was banned from chat : She wasn't even the one who banned you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Censor So, is this censor you're coming up with gonna be inserted into chat like the other ones, or optional? I think personally it'd be better as optional, but have a feeling I don't have a say in the matter. Also, why does your infobox say admin instead of Bureaucrat? ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 18:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Let me get this perfectly fucking clear You made BLOCKING CODE and used it on me JUST SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE MY MESSAGES IN MAIN!? Jesus fucking christ! Why the hell would you do that!? Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 17:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's bloody immature and pretty despicable, and I am not the only one that thinks so. Why can't you just be the bigger person for once!? Instead of doing all these things without thinking them through first and destroying things MORE! The fact is, you had "hundreds of other users" talking to you about their problems because they think YOU CARE! And so did I! AND YOU TOOK IT OUT ON ME! You have hurt me and betrayed my trust and forgiveness many times, so DON'T YOU DARE try and imply that I am the one in the wrong here, because YOU are the one that destroyed what we had, not me! Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 07:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It becomes my buisness when you ALSO spread the code around chat without thinking of the implications it could have! Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 12:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) What if someone like Gramm got hold of it, hmm? Did you think of that? No, of course not. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 12:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) You really don't know anything, do you? Let me make this clear: It. Can. Be. Used. To. Block. Mods. And. Admins! Did you actually think of that? Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 12:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, how idiotic can you be!? Why can't you just make everyone's jobs easier for once! You may not take the chat seriously, but I and many others do! Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, Mrs sarcastic bitch, if you hadn't had been so immature in the first place and put this on, we wouldn't be having this fucking conversation, would we? Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) You think you could be cruel and horrible to someone who cared about you and stop everything as easy as that? No Maria, we are seeing this through to the end now, whether you like it or not. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Fine then, I will stop. But we'll have to talk sooner or later, and you know it. Goodbye, Maria. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Look... I hate fighting like this, and I hate what this all has done to us both. I really want to talk to you... I hate fighting with my friends, and I am so sorry. Look, when you are ready, I DO want to talk to you, I really want to fix this. I know we could never go back to what we were, but we could at least be friends again. I never wanted to fight you or hurt you, you know that, right? I'm just... always pushed into these things, things I was never equipped to deal with, and it is scary, Maria. I don't want you to hate me, and if you do, then I won't say I don't deserve it, but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry, and I would like to talk. Chicks and dudes, who ya think is really kickin' tunes? (talk) 13:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, just a quick question. What other Wikis are available in order for me to post Creepypastas about Happy Appy, or Slenderman; anything like that? Thanks. Joe Adams (talk) 20:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) The Spinpasta wiki. Callie -Click here for my talk- 20:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Closing Threads Hello, Would you mind reopening Zy's latest blog? Even though I do agree with most of your point, I disagree in terms of not letting anyone else give their point on views. If the reason of closing the thread was to eliminate the chance of arguments, it only adds the point that the users are becoming more limited. Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 03:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how I can post a creepy pasta story. Because I have NO idea how Hi Just want to say hi CautionHazard (talk) 12:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) CautionHazard Hey, I'm trying to edit the pasta "1999" but its saying my edit is being detected as spam, I can show you the edit if you need me too. Do not delete well established pieces of fiction from this site. Everything in that respect could be considered low-merit or terrible and be deleted because someone does not like it. THIS IS WHY B'CRATS MUST NOW DISCUSS MAJOR SITE CHANGES SO THAT ONE MORNING SOMEONE DOESN'T WAKE UP AND HALF THE ESTABLISHED AND OLD STORIES ON HERE ARE DELETED. ClericofMadness (talk) 18:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) About a certain page deleted I was just curious about this page called 'The Only Sensible Ritual Pasta' - wanted to know why the page was deleted (tried finding the reason on you're contribution page, no results were found). Not trying to resurrect it or make a big deal about it, but it was a pretty good pasta and enjoyed reading it. Kinda of a shame to let such a pasta go. . . Ares Mars (talk) 07:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC)